Pillars To Paradise Arc: Creeping Past
Haru slowly woke, the blurry room slowly coming into focus, his room. He swiped his hand in a horizontal motion, the magic candles that lit his room extinguished. Haru slowly stood, standing on his feet he proceeded to dress himself, throwing on his casual outfit. He'd reach for his three blades that were meant to be perched next to his bed, however he only found one, laying down on the ground. Nemesis. The God and Dragon Sabre no longer in their respective positions. Haru's eyes suddenly bolted up, he quickly rummaged through his room looking for the blades, a concerned look in his eyes as his other possessions fell to his oak wood flooring. "They've got to be here somewhere, how could they have gone missing Zaza and Dad are gonna be pissed" Haru stated as he continued scouting for the blades. He ran to the kitchen, bathroom, and living room searching high and low for the blades he so desperately needed. Haru looked at the door to his parent's room, a frightened stare. "I think I just have to come clean" He gulped as he approached the door, he opened to only find no where there. "They aren't here? They must be at the Guild Hall in that case. Man, Zaza and Dad are gonna tear me apart for this one." Haru quickly put on his shoes before racing for the guild hall. He opened the doors to Nirvana's Peace, his parent's among the many other guild members who found the guild hall in a wreck as they entered. They'd all scouted out the room searching for a clue, be it the slightest one, on who was responsible for the destruction. "What happened here Zaza?" Haru asked Dakota as they surveyed the room, Harlem approaching the two from the left side. "That's what we're trying figure out kiddo. We showed up earlier this morning only to find the guild like this." Harlem addressed his son as Dakota focused on the environment. Harlem released a humorous grin before continuing. "But if you're really concerned how about you help out as we search for some clues? Come on, it'll be like when you were younger and we played hide and seek" Haru let loose a chuckle, his eyes caught sight of Selene Atosaki, one of the mages within the guild. "You got it Dad. It'll be just like old times." Haru responded before walking over to his guildmate. The two hadn't interacted much than the greeting they'd gave each other when Selene had joined, and the casual greetings when they'd seen one another. The woman was a complete mystery to the young duelist. He'd raise his hand in a friendly manner, a pleasant smile on his face as he closed in on her vicinity. He didn't know what to expect, but in a way this sense of uncertainty was riveting. The Dragon Slayer could be seen standing amongst the rubble and didn't notice the man at first, seemingly lost in her own thoughts, but snapped out of it and turned to greet him as Haru raised his hand. "Oh, good morning." Selene was still pretty new to the guild and haven't taken the opportunity to really get to know the other members yet, she greeted anyone she recognised from the guild and even had a few spars with anyone willing but nothing beyond that. "Did you just arrive too? I only just walked in but I would never have thought to arrive at such a mess." Haru felt somewhat embarrassed upon Selene seeing the Guild Hall in such a condition feeling as if it set a bad example for the entire guild to her. "Yeah, I was surprised myself to open the doors and see the place in such a terrible state." Haru had now been lifting up some of the mess, searching for a mark, emblem, words or anything that would give away the perpetrator. "I hope this doesn't set a back example of the guild by the way, things like this just happen sometimes." Ryder and Kyon had ascended from the basement of the guild, both mages had contorted faces, Ryder's more furious. The Take-Over mage walked directly to the guild master, "There were no signs of anything down stairs Master Dakota. In fact the lower regions of the guild hadn't been tampered with whatsoever." Dakota continued to ponder, this time a sturdy eye on Haru has he searched alongside Selene. Erika had stood among other debris with Alana Tornado, one of the other mages in the guild. "Who would even have the nerves to do this, let alone flee the scene without even giving us a chance to locating them. Talk about a coward." Erika pouted, releasing a few bolts in the process, although they didn't hit anyone, the jolts caused minor damages to some of the guilds interior, prompting Dakota to smack the Lightning Mage on the back of her head. Alana stood in the rubble of her guild, looking around with a enraged look. She used her fan to shift some of the rubble off a couple of the books, dusting them off and picking them up. "So many stuff ruined." She walked over to the guild master, her hair bobbing along as she looked directly into there eyes. "Alana Tornado, Wind Devil Slayer.. got here only after they destroyed the guild... didn't see much as they dissipated real quick." "I see. Thank you for your efforts Alana" Dakota praised the Devil Slayer before facing directly in the direction of Haru and Selene, who had practically cleaned up most of the mess in their area. "Haru, where are your Sabres?" Dakota's questioned caused Haru to freeze in both, fear and shock. "That's actually a funny story" Haru attempted to sugar coat the situation chuckling and displaying an innocent smile, however a quick gaze of Dakota's serious demeanor destroyed his attitude immediately. "I woke up and I couldn't find them" Haru looked down at the floor in shame before lifting his head to look Dakota in their eye, he continued his excuse "I searched all around the house and I couldn't find it anywhere and I know how you told me to protect them with my life and..." Haru continued to ramble on, Harlem and Dakota looked each other in the eyes, turning back to Haru as if they'd made a mutual agreement just by sight. "Ok kiddo, we got it. So the Sabres are missing huh? Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you were still at home. Well other than the blades obviously." Harlem gave his son a stern look, or as Haru liked to call it, The Parental Gaze. "It's a life or death situation right now, in the wrong hands those blades can do some dangerous things. Things they were not meant to be used for." The slight scolding was broken by the sound of a door swinging open, Tu'La had revealed herself. "I found something in the Library!" Everyone in the guild followed suit. A large emblem was located where bookshelves had been tossed away. The emblem was a crossing of two blades with a much more detailed and larger one going down the center. "It was coated by a magic spell but Scarlett was able to dispel it." A shocked gaze crossed Dakota and Harlem's faces, a feared gaze. "I wonder what it..." A guild member was cut off by Dakota's cry. "Guild Meeting this Instant!!!" Dakota shouted attracting everyone to the area. The members slowly swarmed in the room. "Harlem and I are going out on important business, we plan to handle this matter. This emblem is the mark of an old friend, one who decided to pay us a visit. Erika, Ryder, Haru and Kyon will accompany us. I will expect to return with the guild back in condition, you all are old enough to not need someone watching over your shoulders." The members faces contorted with question, no clue of the situation at hand. "Um, Dakota, sweetie. I don't think we have enough troops at hand if you're catching my drift." Harlem stepped beside his spouse, locking eyes once again but this time in disagreement. "If they have all gathered again we'll need more mages." Harlem gave both Selene and Alana a cunning look, as if he'd set this opportunity up for the two of them. Both mages were fairly new, but Harlem had faith in them. Selene had managed to find herself just at the centre of the entire guild meeting, standing on the front row as she listened to the other's decision, but despite this, it took a moment for her to process what Harlem was suggesting. She met the Guild Advisor's gaze and was left bewildered for a moment, her eyes turning wide and she raised one of her hands before pointing at herself while looking at Harlem, looking for some type of confirmation. As the Guild Advisor nodded his head, Selene's face turned into an almost sinister smile without her even realising it. She took a large step forward before making her way next to Haru, once next to him she'd turn 180 degrees and stamp her feet to the ground as if she was a soldier. Only to then look up towards her new companion and smile in a more uplifting manner. "Just shout if you need me, 'kay?" Selene was excited to join something this big despite being so new to the guild, she knew that she should probably be angry at the people who did this but she was frankly happy to have been given this opportunity. Haru mimicked Selene's movements, lifting his right hand to his forehead, saluting to show he acknowledged her statement, "You got it Captain". Although Haru knew he wouldn't call for Selene's help while in combat, he didn't want to be rude towards his Fiery Ally. Harlem had a mischievous grin but quickly hid it away as Dakota turned their head towards him. As the Guild Master and Advisor looked back at the mages, Harlem's eyes would once again meet Alana's, a big smile on his face hoping that she'd come along. Alana looked up from the ruined book in her hand, smiling and giving a nod. She started walking along with Harlem, her giant fan being folded and placed on her back. She pulled off her coat, revealing our outfit, she got out her headband and wrapped it around her head. "Yes Ma'am" Dakota looked down with a smirk on their face, one of happiness. "Well, I won't stop you from following your path. Get everything you need and meet me at the magic shop." Dakota's departure was a sign the meeting had concluded. The mages who are involved in the trip did as Dakota told them and received anything they wanted to bring on the trip. This was the beginning of a dangerous reunion. Category:Storyline Category:Main Storyline Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:JackWerewolf-13